Blast The Wolf
by screenwriterpaul
Summary: It is about a hero who doesn't know who he is at first but then finds out he has a great destiny ahead of him.


Blast The Wolf

Written by Paul The Writer

Characters owned by Sega

Chapter 1 The Birth

In Robotropolis Dr Eggman is working on a genetic experiment that he would use to trick the Freedom Fighters in Knothole Village and destroy them once and for all. "Perfect my plan is coming to fruition to destroy those pesky Freedom Fighters once and for all!" the genetic creation took the shape of an anthropomorphic grey wolf who was nude in a green liquid tube who was male. Then suddenly for Eggman the creation awakened and broke out with great violence and ran. "This is Dr Eggman to my Swatbot legion we have a problem and you need to take care of it ASAP!" but with every Swatbot that was sent in this mysterious person's path there was little victory for the army of Swatbots.

He managed to escape with all his speed learning his new found powers. "Who am I,what am I, and where am I?" then suddenly he finds out about his other powers such as the ability to fly and super strength. Eggman sends out his army of flying robots to hopefully destroy the creation that is our protagonist. "What are you? What business do you have chasing me? Leave me alone!" in rage he smashes all the flying robots but unfortunately one manages to fire at him sending him crashing toward the ground.

Chapter 2 Rescue

Luckily he survived the blast but with dehydration and starvation by his side close to death. But luckily he is found by the Freedom Fighters forming of Sonic and Tails. "Wow it's amazing this guy even survived from Egghead's robots right Tails." Sonic said to Tails. "Yeah but is it me or is he naked? In fact I never saw this guy before." Tails said to Sonic. "We don't have to know everybody in Knothole Tails." Sonic said to Tails.

Our character is breathing for his life which makes Sonic and Tails immediately take him to Knothole. "Well we better get it quick if we wish to save this man." Sonic said to Tails. Sonic tries to carry our character. "Wow your heavy for a man struggling to live." Sonic and Tails hurry quickly carrying our character to Knothole Village.

He is at the medical room of Dr Quack who is giving our character all he needs to live such as water and fruit. He wakes up in a bed to see Sonic and Tails standing in front of him "Whoever you two are thank you for saving my life." he said to Sonic and Tails. "No problem." Tails said. "Now who are you two and where am I?" he asks Sonic and Tails.

"I am Sonic and this is my friend Tails,you are at Knothole Village which is the base of the Freedom Fighters who are trying to overthrow Dr Eggman." Sonic said to our character. "Now who are you?" Sonic asks. "I honestly don't know." he responds. "Wow that's weird,how about Blast?" Sonic says to Blast.

"Yes I like that name,thank you Sonic,and my name from now on is Blast." Blast says to Sonic. "Hello Blast." Sonic says to Blast. Blast tries to get up from the bed but Sonic tells him that he is still naked "Hey now you're still naked under those sheets." "I will bring you clothes Blast." Tails says to Blast. "Thank you Tails." Blast says to Tails.

"You're welcome Blast." Tails says to Blast.

Chapter 3 The Greeting

Blast comes out of the building wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and red boots. Sonic compliments him on his clothing "Looking great Blast." "Thank you Sonic.". Amy Rose comes to hug Sonic congratulating him for the rescue he and Tails have done "Oh Sonic it was very brave of you and Tails to rescue this man!" "Oh it was nothing, his name is Blast." Sonic says to Amy. "Hello Blast Im Amy Rose,I never really saw you before honestly." Amy says to Blast. "No problem Amy, honestly I never even knew who I was, and I really hope you are not weirded out by it." Blast says to Amy. "No problem?" Amy says to Blast raising an eyebrow. Sonic takes Blast to meet the leader of the Freedom Fighters, Sally Alicia Acorn. "Well Blast this is our leader Sally Acorn." Sonic says to Blast showing him to Sally Acorn.

"Hello Sonic so this is the person that you and Tails rescued?" she asks Sonic. "Yup, his name is Blast" Sonic says to Sally. "I will take it from here thank you Sonic." Sonic leaves at super speed. Blast wags his tail a bit in attraction to Sally "So what do you know being held captive by Eggman?" Sally asks Blast.

"I am sorry but I know nothing, I just escaped and I don't remember anything." Blast responds in all honesty. "Odd, he must have wiped your memory, well there is no place for you to sleep so I guess you might as well sleep with me in my bed." Sally smiles with Blast smiling back. "No problem Sally,I am thankful to have a place to sleep." he says with a smile.

Chapter 4 Bedtime

Sally and Blast are at a bed room wondering about each other. "So Sally what lead to all of this?". "Well you see I am royalty and my father was King Maximillian Acorn of Mobotropolis which is now Robotropolis,but then he was overthrown by Eggman which lead to my father being sent to The Void and he can't escape or else if he does he turns to crystal, and because this I and others had to hide here where we fight against Eggman and his tyranny.". "I am sorry about your father Sally, I just wish I knew mine,and especially my past.".

"Blast I am sure we will help you find out your past one day,I promise you that." Sally says to Blast putting her hand on his. Blast smiles with her smiling back. They sleep together and wait for the day to come.

Chapter 5 Mission

The Freedom Fighter members forming of Rotor Walrus, Sonic, Tails, and the new member Blast make a plan with Sally on destroying a new weapon Eggman might be working on. "Okay Rotor made these bombs that are meant to destroy by our speculation a new weapon which is a tank that fires plasma energy, Sonic will place the bombs with the help of Tails and his Tornado.". Blast comes in and says "Honestly I feel like I could get this done easier because I actually have super strength, speed, and the ability to fly." Sally takes interest and changes plans. "Okay Blast will place the bombs and as soon as they detonate will immediately escape.".

"Wow this guy sure is gonna make our job easier." Sonic comments. "I think we are all set then." Sally says smiling at Blast while Blast smiles back winking an eye. Blast flies to Robotropolis carrying the bombs made by Rotor and he does it swiftly placing the bombs where the weapon supposedly is. He had to fight a horde of Swatbots afterwards with little failure.

"Sally the bombs have been placed." Blast speaks through a communication device to Sally. The bombs explode and victory has been achieved today. Eggman is enraged as he is informed that not because the weapon has been destroyed but because his creation is still alive. "What?! That creation of mine is still alive, wait." he smiles thinking.

"I of course have put a tracking device which I could use to get me to Knothole so all is going according to plan actually very perfectly." he laughs maniacally.

Chapter 6 Victory and Love

Everyone is cheering for Blast and what he has done destroying Eggman's weapon and because of this Blast gives everyone a speech "Everyone I would like you all to know that all though we have won this round tonight we shouldn't consider this our final victory because Eggman is still out there and he is still in power but the advantage is that with me by your side overthrowing Eggman should be much easier because of my powers and I promise you all that." everyone cheers for Blast and Sally kisses him on the cheek with him blushing. Blast and Sally are back at their bedroom and Sally expresses her excitement over how the mission was a success "Blast you did great out there and especially how you inspired everyone that there is hope for us on overthrowing Eggman!". "Thank you but remember that he is still out there." Blast says to Sally. "Yes but I also want to tell you that since I first met you I knew you would help us even before we found out about your powers and honestly,I know this might be sudden but I love you and I think we should get married tomorrow." Sally says to Blast in a hesitant tone in the last part.

"I love you too Sally and I was hoping for it one of these days." they smile at each other and hug.

Chapter 7 Marriage and Surprise

It is day and everyone is at the wedding of Sally Acorn and Blast with Tails being the best man and Bunnie Rabbot being the maid of honor. But unexpectedly Dr Eggman comes in with the weapon that they all thought was destroyed. "Hello son! Am I late for the wedding ceremony or am I right on time?" Eggman says with everyone responding in shock looking at Blast. Blast is shocked by this and notices a blinking red light on his left wrist.

"Blast how could you do this, I thought I loved you only to find out that Eggman is your father, and I cannot forgive you for this!" Sally says to Blast in anger and sadness. "I can explain that I did not mean for this to happen, that I truly did love you, and I would never have meant to do wrong.". Blast decides that the only way to redeem himself to everybody is to fight Eggman and destroy his machine. But in attempting so Eggman fired a plasma blast at Blast which manages to kill Blast.

Everyone is shocked for his selfless act and from this his spirit is taken to a bright zone which he is surrounded by wise looking wolf men. "We are the Brethren of Wolves and we have seen your selfless act and appreciate it we very much do so for this you shall be brought back but with the power of invulnerability but we predict that one day you shall need to sacrifice yourself for the greater good of all things." one of the mysterious figures says connecting his hands to the other brethren in order to bring back Blast. Blast is brought back to life with his eyes immediately open wide but strangely with a smile. Sally was there crying for his life and when she saw him brought back to life she was both shocked and happy at the same time.

"Blast never have I seen such a brave act and now I understand you are different from your supposed father, I know you can beat him this time Blast." Sally kisses Blast on the cheek which gives him a boost of confidence and he flies off fighting the machine. Blast fights the machine with all his might and his newfound invulnerability which surprises Eggman when he fires at him the second time. Blast manages to destroy the machine by bending the firing barrel of the tank and which makes the machine explode only for Eggman to survive. Blast grabs Eggman by the neck with Blast saying "You threatened the ones I love and tried to kill me,what kind of father are you?" Blast says in anger to Eggman.

"The one that would know that if you kill me you would be no better than I am if not worse for you are a walking armageddon if you became evil." Blast lets go of him in response only to wrap him in steel bars in order to not let him escape. "Blast you're just going to let him live?!" Sally says to Blast in confusion. "You heard him, if I kill him I won't be any better than him, and plus he might be the only father I might ever know." Sally understands Blast and nods her head compassionately. "However I am not opposed to putting him in prison." Blast smiles at Sally with a witty grin.

"Come on you would seriously do this to your father Blast?" Eggman says in frustration with a smile. Everyone is cheering for Blast for he has overthrown Eggman and now they can make New Mobotropolis with Sonic responding "Wow Blast and usually it's me who foils his plans, in a way you're kind of like a Superman." Sonic says with a smile.

Chapter 8 New Mobotropolis

It has been a year and already New Mobotropolis is complete with Blast and Sally standing on a pedestal and everyone is cheering. "Everyone now that we have overthrown Dr Eggman and built New Mobotropolis I am happy to announce Blast as our new king!" Sally says to everyone with cheering and clapping in response. "Everyone I would like to say this that since I first met you all I was confused at first about who I was and I can understand why you were angry at me after the discovery, but I promise you that with my powers I shall watch over you like a god." Blast says loudly and proudly. All of everyone is cheering for Blast and then Sonic runs up the building to shake his hand and then they hug.

Blast and Sally french each other with everyone cheering and throwing ribbons in the air.

Chapter 9 Epilogue

Blast meets Tails because he said that he has made him a new suit. "Hey Blast I really hope you like this." Tails says smiling. "I bet I would Tails." Blast responds with a smile. The suit is revealed to be a bright red leather suit with a white letter B on the front and it covers the body accept the head and hands.

"I like it Tails thank you." Blast says smiling with Tails smiling back. Blast flies to the new Castle Acorn with his new suit on to show Sally. "Hello Blast, nice new suit." Sally says with a smile. "Thanks,Tails made it for me." Blast says with a smile.

"Wanna see what flying is like Sally?" Blast says smiling. Sally grabs onto his back and then they fly all around New Mobotropolis to see the beauty it all contains. They fly by the New Mobotropolis Maximum Security Prison where Dr Eggman is in a bed with an orange jumpsuit on and he angrily says "I will get my revenge someday Blast!". They stop mid air and kiss each other while smiling at each other and then they fly back to the castle.

"That was fun Blast." Sally says to Blast with a big smile with him smiling back. "Well like Sonic said I am a Superman." Blast says.

THE END.


End file.
